


Red Rover Cross Over

by CaitClandestine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets a red frisbee and drags Phil to the park with him to play with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rover Cross Over

“Phil c'mon it'll be fun!” Dan pleads, eyes wide and infectious grin on his face as he dangles the bright red frisbee in front of Phil's face.

“Somehow I doubt that” Phil says evenly, trying to move his head around so he can still see the animal documentary he's watching.

Or rather, had been watching until Dan had bounced – literally bounced back into the apartment with his free promotional frisbee from uni and decided that the best course of action would be to try and drag him to the park to play with it.

As evidenced by his albino skin and the amount of time he spends on the internet, Phil isn't a 'play frisbee in the park' kind of guy. He gets tired running for the bus.

In fact, so does Dan which makes the idea of the two of them williningly doing any kind of physical activity kind of laughable. Not to mention that Dan is the clumsiest person he's ever met.

“You're the clumsiest person i've ever met and you want to go outside and throw a plastic disc of death at my face?”

Dan pouts. Actually, properly pouts. It shouldn't look as adorable as it does and he's only been moved in for like a month and Phil had promised that they'd do fun things.

“Maybe i'll get less clumsy if I have someone to pratice catching with?”

Fine. With any hope Dan will tire quickly of this ridiculous idea and they'll be able to come back inside and drink hot chocolate and watch anime like normal people. None of this exercise business.

“I want to be back before dark,” Phil starts and is unable to finish his sentence due to the obnoxious whoop Dan lets out before he's smothered in a hug, the frisbee clenched in his hand swinging dangerosuly close to Phil's head.

“This is going to be great!” Dan says excitedly and okay, it's weird to see Dan this happy but it's also kind of refreshing and happy Dan makes for happy Phil and well, fresh air is supposed to be good for you. Phil's also hoping that this free frisbee didn't come with a side of free drugs, but it's a minor concern.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the park is uneventful beyond Dan nearly tripping on an uneven patch of footpath, the two of them bundled up in coats and scarves to keep out the autumn cold.

Strangely enough the park is mostly empty which is good thing because Phil's sure they're about to be a sight to see. He hopes no ones bored enough to consider videoing them.

Dan surveys the park with an intense expression before he points to a small clearing away from the tree lined boundary, a rectangle of soft, green grass that should provide a soft landing for wihchever one of them falls over first.

“How about over there, I don't want to lose it in a tree”

“Okay” Phil agrees, “Are there rules to this kind of thing or are we just throwing it at each other?”

Dan shrugs. “Do I look like the sort of guy that played frisbee as a kid?”

Phil snorts in laughter, “Point taken”

They split, taking opposite ends of their little 'arena', Dan doing a dramatic series of stretches that Phil's sure isn't stretching anything at all. Thankfully there's almost no wind, so Phil has high hopes that they'll be able to get the frisbee to one another.

“Ready?” Dan calls.

“Um, ready!”

Phil's never really been one for hand eye coordination that didn't relate to video games.

Dan throws the frisbee then, bright red cutting through the air in a perfect arc in Phil's general direction and Phil's not entirely sure how you're supposed to catch a frisbee so he just runs forward and holds his arms out and by some miracle the frisbee smacks him in the shoulder and lands between his feet. Close enough.

“Victory!” He yells across to Dan, who's got his arms raised in a double thumbs up. 

Phil manages to send the frisbee back towards Dan, who in a similar miracle, actually catches it. With his hands.

Soon enough their game has dissolved into darting in and out of the tree trying to to 'tag' each other with the frisbee while cackling with breathless laughter because yeah, they really aren't fit enough for this much intense activity all at once but this is actually the most fun Phil's had in ages and he should probably thank Dan for dragging him outside, and maybe they could make it a more regular thing once he recovers from the heart attack he's sure he's having.


End file.
